Transportation vehicles, such as aircraft, have traditionally made use of propellers or jet engine propulsion systems to generate thrust and wings to generate lift to support the weight of the aircraft. Generally, the propulsion and lift-generating systems have been addressed as separate systems. Some airfoil systems have been developed that combine these systems by utilizing a conduit that is in communication with outlet and inlet openings defined on the wing of the aircraft. However, these systems do not address the potential for debris to enter into the conduit and reduce the efficiency and effectiveness of the system. In addition, these systems do not provide alternatives for altering the fluid flow through the conduit to achieve greater propulsion and/or lift.
Therefore, a need exists for new and useful fluid systems.